You and Your Tie
by moccatwlv
Summary: Hingga di hari-H, Mark belum mendapatkan dasi yang diharuskan bagi seluruh adik kelas di sekolah. Benar-benar tradisi yang tidak masuk akal. Taeyong x Mark (TaeMark) NCT. Mentioned!Pairing lintas alam. Shortfic. (Failed) Fluffy. Cheesy. BL. AU. Bad summary


**You and Your Tie**

Taeyong x Mark

NCT

 **Disclaimer! This fic is mine**

 **Ps. Banyak perubahan line para karakter di sini. Silahkan menebak sendiri.**

 _ **(Failed) fluffy and cheesy**_

* * *

Mark melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan lesu. Ini sudah hari terakhir, dan dia masih belum mendapatkan dasi dari murid kelas tingkat akhir. Entah hukuman macam apa yang akan dia dapatkan nantinya. Dia sudah pasrah. Benar-benar pasrah. Lagi pula, tradisi ini terlalu aneh dan tidak beralasan yang masuk akal baginya.

 _For your information_ , tradisi ini sudah ada di sekolahnya sejak dulu. Penyerahan dasi kepada adik kelas setiap kelulusan. Entah siapa pencetusnya. Katanya, tradisi ini ada untuk mengeratkan hubungan antara _sunbaenim_ dengan _hoobaehim_.

 _Omong kosong_ , pikir Mark. Mengeratkan, apanya? Justru, tradisi ini menyulitkan kaum bawah seperti Mark. Benar-benar menyulitkan, karena jumlah total murid kelas tingkat awal dan menengah dua kali lipat lebih banyak daripada murid kelas tingkat akhir. Yang berarti, separuhnya sudah dipastikan tidak mendapatkan dasi dan mau tidak mau harus menjalani hukuman yang diberikan kepada mereka.

 _Taeyong_ sunbae _belum memberikan dasinya, kan?_ tanyanya dalam hati, menebak-nebak.

Mark menghela napas panjang. Tidak mungkin. Taeyong pasti sudah memberikan dasinya sejak kemarin kepada salah satu penggemarnya. Dasi milik seorang perenang andalan yang menjadi kebanggaan kota Seoul sudah pasti banyak yang menginginkannya. Dan Taeyong tidak perlu ambil pusing soal kepada siapa dasinya akan diserahkan. Dia pasti memberikannya secara _random_.

Mark menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak boleh begitu, Mark! Tidak boleh kecewa kalau dia memberikannya kepada orang lain. Kamu sudah tau itu. Jadi, selamat menjalankan hukumannya!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya mengepal ke atas, menyemangati dirinya.

Kaki Mark melangkah masuk ke kelasnya, menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah datang lebih dahulu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kamu dapat dasinya, kan?"

Mark menjawabnya dengan gelengan, membuat sahabat-sahabatnya mengerang sedih. Melihat wajah sedih mereka, Mark segera tersenyum teduh. "Tidak apa-apa, sobat! Aku siap menerima hukumannya."

Seorang berkulit agak gelap mendengus. "Aish! Tau begitu, aku lebih baik menolak dasi darinya."

"Dasi? Kamu dapat dasi? Dari siapa?" tanya Mark dengan mata membelalak terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Haechan mendapatkan dasi, sedangkan dirinya tidak?

" _Eoh_! Iya. Dari Jaehyun _sunbae_." Haechan menunjukkan dasi yang didapatkannya yang melingkar di kerah kemejanya.

Ketiga orang itu membulatkan matanya. "Ja-Jaehyun _sunbae_ , kau bilang? Mantan kapten basket?" Jaemin meremas kedua bahu Haechan.

Haechan meringis pelan, lalu mengangguk. "Iya. Aduh, kamu ini kenapa, sih? Heboh sekali!"

Jaemin menurunkan tangannya dan mendesah kecewa. "Kenapa tidak kamu tolak saja? Aku mengincar dasi Jaehyun _sunbae_ , tau!"

Haechan mengangkat bahunya, tidak tau. "Mana aku tau kamu mengincarnya! Lagi pula, rasanya sayang kalau aku menolak dasinya. Nanti tau-tau hanya aku yang tidak dapat dasi di antara kita, bagaimana? Ish, aku tidak mau, lah!" belanya melipat tangan di dadanya, kesal.

Jaemin sudah membuka mulutnya ketika Mark menerobos di antara mereka. "Sudah, sudah! Jangan berdebat!"

"Jaem, kamu dapat dasi, kan?"

Jaemin mengangguk.

"Dari siapa?"

"Kang Chanhee."

Satu nama yang sukses membuat mata Haechan membulat lebar. " _Jinjja_?"

"Iya."

Haechan mendesah keras, tampak frustasi. Bagaimana bisa dasi incaran mereka tertukar? Benar-benar aneh.

"Jeno, kamu dapat dasi dari siapa?" tanya Mark sebelum mereka kembali berdebat masalah dasi tertukar itu.

Jeno menatap dasinya di genggamannya. Dia baru saja mendapatkannya pagi ini secara _random_. "'Dari Moonbin _sunbae_."

Mendengar jawaban Jeno, sontak ketiga remaja laki-laki itu menatap sesosok bermata paling sipit itu dengan tatapan aneh. Yang ada di pikiran mereka bertiga hanya satu. _Kebetulankah seorang_ junior _mendapat dasi dari_ senior _yang berwajah mirip dengannya?_

Belum selesai dari keterkejutannya, seseorang menepuk pundak Mark, membuat Mark mengalihkan perhatiannya. " _Ne_?"

"Dicari Taeyong _sunbae_."

 _Eh?_

Mata Mark mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. "Ah, maaf?"

"Taeyong _sunbae_ mencarimu. Katanya, datanglah ke kolam renang sekarang." jelas orang itu sebelum berlalu ke bangkunya.

Sontak, ketiga sahabat Mark menyorakinya. Godaan-godaan meluncur keluar dari mulut mereka. Maklum. Hanya mereka yang tau siapa yang berhasil membuat sahabat kaku dan _no jams_ satu ini menjadi merasakan romansa kisah cinta monyet semasa SMA mereka. Sangat disayangkan, Taeyong sudah akan lulus minggu depan dan harapan Mark seakan pupus. Inilah kesempatan untuk Mark.

Sementara itu, Mark masih diam mematung. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang indah. Dia menampar pipinya selama berkali-kali, membuat sahabat-sahabatnya terkejut dan menghentikannya.

"Hei, jangan sakiti dirimu!"

"Ini nyata, ya Tuhan! Naif sekali kau ini, Mark!"

"Datanglah! Hanya ini kesempatanmu dan kesempatan yang sama tidak akan datang lagi. Gunakan kesempatanmu baik-baik. Belum tentu tahun depan kamu masih seberuntung sekarang!"

Mark menelan ludahnya susah payah. Matanya menatap satu persatu sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka hanya balas menatap yakin dan mengangguk. Meyakinkan Mark bahwa segalanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Mereka mendorong punggung Mark menjauh ke luar kelas. "Semangat, Mark-ya!"

Begitu kaki Mark sudah berada di luar wilayah kelasnya, ketiga orang itu mundur, masih tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan terkepal mereka.

Mark terdiam sesaat, agak ragu. Namun, kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kolam renang sekolah setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _Distance isn't an issue because in the end, I have you_

Mark membuka pintu gedung kolam renang sekolah perlahan, lalu menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam. Tidak ada siapapun, kecuali seorang laki-laki yang sedang berdiri menghadap kolam renang, dengan salah satu tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya dan tangannya lain dibiarkan menggantung demi menggenggam sesuatu berwarna merah dengan garis-garis putih.

Hanya dari bahu lebar orang itu, Mark dapat menebak kalau orang itu adalah Lee Taeyong.

Jantung Mark berdebar kencang. Mendadak, dia menjadi gugup.

Seolah sadar, orang itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Terkejut, Mark sontak menarik kepalanya kembali.

"Masuklah!"

Suara rendah itu memerintah dengan tegas, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menerima penolakan. Jadi, Mark masuk ke dalam dan berjalan ke samping Taeyong dengan kaku.

Hening sesaat. Mereka hanya menatap lurus ke arah kolam, menikmati gerak gelombang air yang sangat tenang itu.

"Kamu belum mendapatkan dasi, kan?"

Mark agak tersentak. Dia menoleh. Untuk sedetik, dia terkesiap dengan wajah Taeyong. Ciptaan Tuhan satu ini benar-benar sempurna jika dilihat darii jarak dekat.

"Belum."

Taeyong menggumam pelan. "Begitu."

Sunyi lagi beberapa lama. Dalam hati, Mark mengutuk dirinya yang berekspektasi terlalu tinggi.

"Aku ingin memberikan dasiku untukmu."

Mark membelalak. Mulutnya agak terbuka. Sontak, dia menoleh, menatap bingung. Mulutnya menyuarakan 'huh?' dengan sangat pelan.

Seolah sudah menduga reaksi ini, Taeyong tersenyum tipis. Dia berbalik, menghadap Mark. Tangannya yang semula dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya dikeluarkannya, diulurkan untuk menarik sebelah tangan Mark. Lalu, dia menaruh barang yang digenggamnya di atas tangan terbuka Mark. Kemudian, tersenyum manis dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Mark.

Mark hanya bisa diam mematung, tak dapat bereaksi apa-apa. Ya Tuhan, ini seperti mimpi.

Setelah sadar, Mark melihat barang itu. Sebuah dasi yang sudah kotor dengan coretan-coretan pulpen.

"Bacalah!"

Seolah dihipnotis, Mark menurut. Dia membaca coretan-coretan di dasi itu. Kebanyakan dari coretan itu tidak dapat ia mengerti. Tapi, Mark tidak peduli. Dia sudah sangat bahagia mendapatkan dasi incarannya. Tuhan benar-benar mengerti keinginannya.

"Aku tau kamu menyukaiku."

 _Eh?_

"Aku juga tau kamu yang paling kencang meneriakkan namaku di kejuaraan renang nasional beberapa bulan yang lalu."

 _Huh?_

"Aku juga tau kamu sering mengintipku latihan renang setiap hari."

"Aku juga tau kamu mengharapkan dasiku."

Empat pernyataan yang diucapkan Taeyong itu sukses membuat Mark membeku. _Bagaimana dia bisa-_

Mark ingin menjawab, tapi tidak bisa. Otaknya kosong. Lidahnya kelu dan tenggorokannya tercekat.

Taeyong tersenyum lagi. "Tidak hanya kamu yang bisa memerhatikanku. Aku juga bisa."

Mark menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Ba-bagaimana _sunbae_ tau?"

"Ah, jadi benar, ya."

Mark terkejut. Tampaknya, dia salah menjawab. Tapi, tidak masalah, karena ia bersyukur Taeyong menyadari kehadirannya.

"Entah bagaimana aku bisa tau. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kamu tau, aku selalu memerhatikanmu." Taeyong tersenyum, lagi.

Mark menekan bibirnya. Dia benar-benar merasa gugup. Dia hanya membutuhkan satu, sahabatnya. Seandainya mereka bersama dengannya, tentu dia tidak akan segugup ini. Tapi, dia merasa sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya, tidak harus ada kehebohan di gedung ini.

"A-ah.. Terima kasih sudah memerhatikanku, _sunbae_."

Dahi Taeyong berkerut tidak suka. "Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"E-eh?"

Taeyong mendengus, memegang kedua bahu Mark. "Dengar, bocah! Kamu tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku. Aku memerhatikanmu hanya karena aku senang, bukan karena kamu juga memerhatikanku. Mengerti?"

Seperti sebuah robot, Mark hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk. Jantungnya semakin sulit dikontrol karena jarak mereka cukup dekat.

Menyadarinya, Taeyong tertawa geli. Dia menarik kembali tangannya. "Maafkan aku, Mark."

Mark segera berbalik. Mengontrol detak jantungnya dan pipinya yang memanas dan memerah. Melihatnya membuat Taeyong terkekeh pelan dalam hati. _Bocah ini benar-benar manis_.

"Ah! Aku juga punya sesuatu yang lain untukmu." Taeyong merogoh saku celananya.

Mark diam saja, tidak mau berbalik. Untuk beberapa lama, gedung hening. Hingga tiba-tiba sesuatu melewati kepalanya. Mark terlonjak. Di detik berikutnya, barulah Mark sadar kalau Taeyong mengalungkan sesuatu di lehernya. Dia melirik ke bawah, ke dadanya.

Sebuah medali perak.

Sontak, Mark berbalik. Menatap Taeyong tidak mengerti.

"Kenangan untukmu." jawab Taeyong singkat.

Mark mengangkat alisnya, masih tidak mengerti.

Senyuman hampa terpasang di wajah Taeyong. "Aku harus pindah ke Busan. Ayahku ingin aku kuliah di sana."

"Sangat disayangkan, memang. Kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, dan mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita."

"Tapi, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu lagi. Karena medali itu ada bersamamu."

Mark diam saja. Dia hanya menatap Taeyong tak mengerti sedari tadi.

Taeyong mengacungkan kelingking kanannya. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga medali itu sampai aku kembali. Aku tau kamu akan menolak pemberian medali, karena medali itu sangat berharga. Jadi, aku hanya akan menitipkannya padamu. Medali itu adalah jaminanku kembali."

Mark tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk dan mengacungkan kelingking kanannya, lalu menyatukannya dengan kelingking Taeyong. Tanda sebuah janji baru saja dibuat.

Taeyong tersenyum manis, melepaskan tautan kelingking mereka. "Kau bisa kembali."

Sontak, Mark berlalu dengan cepat ke arah pintu tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, membuat Taeyong tertawa geli. Tingkah anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan, membuat Taeyong ingin memakannya.

"Oh, iya! Mark, tunggu!"

Langkah Mark terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Dia menoleh sedikit. "Y-ya, _sunbae_?"

"Besok kamu ada waktu kosong?"

Mark mengangguk agak ragu, membuat Taeyong tersenyum lebar, merasa puas dan bahagia.

"Mau kencan sore denganku?"

Seketika, Mark merasakan badannya terbang di angkasa. Tanpa banyak ragu, dia mengangguk dengan wajah berseri-seri. Setelah itu, dia ke luar dengan cepat tanpa melihat reaksi dari Taeyong.

" _Yes_!"

\- kkeut -

* * *

okay, guys. ini hanya drabble yang agak panjang sebagai selingan

tenang saja. ff 100 days masih kulanjutkan kok. tapi aku sekarang lagi blank wkwk:( /halah blank mulu lu thor/

ya maaf:( lagian wajar kali blank melandaku, karena semua orang pasti pernah blank mau nulis gimana. ya kan ya kan ya kan ya kan? /maksa

pokoknya tunggu aja, 100 days akan dilanjut minggu ini, kalau tidak sibuk persiapan uts yaa hehe:) saya tidak bisa berjanji, sayangku :)

/dilempar kaos kaki seember/

 **So, wanna review to encourage me?**


End file.
